


Taking What You Want

by Telaryn



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap struggles to reconcile his complicated attraction to Tony Stark with the simpler sexual morality of his youth.  First time fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> The point up until Steve and Tony retire to the bedroom was originally written and posted for Round 3 of Angst Bingo - filling the prompt "moral quandary".

Even if it was private in his quarters, Steve Rogers was pretty sure that jerking off wasn’t a helpful response to his latest close encounter with Tony Stark. He’d barely made his escape as it was, and he could only hope Tony hadn’t seen the tenting of fabric at his crotch as Steve’s dick got hard. Steve wasn’t an idiot – the combination of “casual” touches and pointed comments may have finally broken down his defenses, but it still didn’t mean acknowledging that Captain America had a thing for Iron Man was the right thing to do.

Steve’s S.H.I.E.L.D. assigned therapist had recently decided it was time for them to start looking at the nuances of 21st century sexuality. He’d tried really hard to keep an open mind during the sessions, but the discussions had started reminding him of conversations he’d had with Bucky back in the day. Memories had made it hard to focus, and in the end everything had ended up a jumbled mess in his head.

Even if Steve accepted the idea that homosexuality was a valid lifestyle choice – and he’d never really cared one way or the other – Tony still wasn’t proposing anything more than a casual “hook-up”. It was proving easier for Steve to accept that he might be gay than for him to deal with the idea of a purely physical relationship with the handsome playboy millionaire.

“I need to relax.” Going to the tiny refrigerator he kept in the corner of his quarters, Steve took out a bottle of water. Cracking the seal, he drained the clear liquid in a single swallow.

“Maybe you need to pour that over your head.” Startled, Steve whipped around to see Tony leaning against the open door frame. Stark at least had the grace to look mildly embarrassed. “You didn’t shut the door all the way.”

“You could still knock,” Steve snapped, unexpectedly angry at the intrusion.

Tony’s eyes widened – he was clearly startled at Steve’s reaction. “You’re right. I could have. But everybody already knows I’m a rude, self-centered bastard.”

Steve looked at his teammate for a long moment. His heart was pounding against his ribcage, and his dick was still hard and aching. _Morality is not absolute over time. If two consenting adults are attracted to each other, and both are willing to act on that attraction, the decision to proceed lies between the two of them._ Tony Stark wasn’t a subtle man. Even though he’d never come out and said it, Steve would had to have been an idiot to miss the fact that Iron Man wanted to sleep with him. _The only hurdle in this situation is you._

Before he had a chance to second-guess himself, Steve stalked across the floor – closing the physical distance that separated them. Cupping Tony’s face between his palms, Steve leaned in and kissed him.

For his first serious kiss with another man, it wasn’t nearly as smooth or confident as he would have liked. Stark didn’t seem to mind though – his mouth was open and eager, and Steve thought he could hear a low, pleased moan in the back of the other man’s throat.

“I’m still not giving you a promise,” he murmured when their lips finally parted. “That’s not who I am – I haven’t changed.”

Steve met his eyes squarely. “Get in the bedroom.”  
*******************  
 _Okay – I’m not drunk, high or dreaming._ Tony paused in the middle of Cap’s room, gaping at the man following on his heels. _Well, maybe dreaming._ Rogers had already stripped his shirt off, and every one of his perfect chest and abdominal muscles was on display.

“You’re staring,” Steve said, looking uncomfortable.

Tony realized he _was_ staring – to the point where his jaw was hanging slightly open. “Um…sorry.” He grinned, trying to surreptitiously check for traces of drool. “I just feel like it’s my birthday or something, the way you’re standing there half-dressed, and…” A horrible thought occurred to him. “That is why you wanted to move things in here, right?” he asked. “So I could help you with that ache between your legs?”

He wouldn’t have thought it was possible for Steve to look more awkward. “I want to have sex with you.” He paused, and a bloom of color flared across his cheeks. “That is…if…”

Unable to stand it anymore, Tony crossed the floor, grabbed Steve and kissed him. Rogers was stiff in his arms at first, but Tony had a lot more practice in kissing period – let alone kissing men. Exerting subtle pressures with his hands and body, he urged the other man towards the room’s single bed. It was an oversize twin, because Steve was a big guy – but as they lay down across the mattress together, Tony couldn’t help feeling like he was back in college.

“Let’s get you out of those pants,” he suggested, when he finally let the other man up for air.  
*************  
All Steve could do was nod; in a few short minutes of frenzied kissing, Tony Stark appeared to have stolen his ability to form coherent words and phrases.

Pressed this close together, the arc reactor that kept Tony alive could be seen glowing softly under the two layers of shirt he was wearing. Steve began undoing the buttons of Stark’s dress shirt with fingers that didn’t seem to be working right.

Tony’s hand was already much lower, fingers playing along the waistband of Steve’s khakis. As he was undoing the fly button, his forearm grazed the bulge of Steve’s erection. Steve groaned softly, his hips rocking up into Tony. “Why grandfather, what a big dick you have,” Tony smirked.

“You talk too much,” Steve said. Surging up, he hooked a hand at the back of Tony’s neck and kissed him again. Even though his stomach was twisting pleasantly, and every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire, he was able to mimic some of what Tony had been doing to him earlier. Stark responded eagerly for another few minutes, and then pulled away.

“That’s the second best way to shut me up,” he admitted, sitting back on his heels. “And before you ask, I will show you the best way – I promise.” He pointed at the pillow. “Now lie back, hero, so I can take advantage of you.”  
**********  
There was an argument to be made, Tony decided – once he and Steve were free of their clothes and kissing again – that he wasn’t nearly drunk enough to appreciate how surreal this afternoon had become. As soon as he had his hand wrapped around Steve’s cock, however, and felt him start to move in time with Tony’s firm, steady strokes, Stark concluded that this time he was better off being…relatively…sober.

“Don’t suppose you have anything around that would work for lube?” he asked, trying to work out the logistics in his head in order to decide the best way to proceed. _God Tony – if you worry any harder about making this special for him, you might as well go ahead and have Pepper schedule that sex change operation!_

He realized with a start that Steve was blushing again. “Check the drawer.” He turned his head towards the bedside table.

“Why Captain America!” Tony exclaimed. Before Rogers could decide he was too embarrassed to go on, Tony reached across Steve’s body and fumbled the lube and a condom out of the table drawer. The therapist Fury had assigned to help Captain America acclimate to the 21st century was nothing, if not thorough.

Tony might have taken too long sliding back into position and might have prolonged the skin to skin contact much longer than necessary, but based on the soft moans and whimpers coming from the man beneath him, he was pretty sure Steve wasn’t going to complain.

By the time he had his fingers prepped, Steve was gripping his own cock, slowly fisting himself. Tony took a moment to appreciate the sight, then lightly slapped his hand away. “Stop that.” Never one to resist pushing boundaries, he added, “Put your hands over your head.”

When Steve immediately obeyed his instructions, it was Tony’s turn to whimper a little. “Yeah, we’ll definitely be exploring _that_ later,” he muttered, trying to ignore how hard his own dick was getting.  
***************  
Everybody said he thought too much – they’d always said it. Steve thought that Bucky at least had understood – when his body had failed him so utterly, his mind had provided him the perfect escape. Now he had a body that everybody noticed – but it was still often easier to hide from the attention than face it.

 _Two consenting adults…_ The phrase echoed in Steve’s mind as Tony moved between his legs. He wanted to do this, and he wanted to do it with Tony Stark. _It’s nobody else’s business._

Tony pushed one of his legs up and back, until his calf was pressed against his thigh. “How much of this do you need me to explain?”

It was a good question – sincerely asked – and Steve felt his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment anyway. “I’ve…” he stammered. “I’ve read stuff.” Tony’s eyes lit with his typical evil humor, and Steve had a second where he wondered if sex really would be worth putting up with how completely stupid Stark could make him feel.

Fortunately for both of them, Tony simply coughed and said, “Okay, then. This’ll go easier on both of us if you try to relax.”

Wanting to be accommodating, Steve exhaled slowly, trying to will the tension to leave his body. A lube slicked finger slipped between his ass-cheeks, gently stroking the furl of skin covering his opening. Steve gasped, arching and pressing into Tony’s hand – all attempts at control evaporating as a deep, intense pleasure flared through his groin. Tony took advantage of the movement to push in and past the thick ring of muscle.

“Breathe, Cap – breathe.” Steve was dimly aware that there was a hint of laughter in the playboy’s voice, but balanced against the feeling of a single finger sliding in and out of his body, he also realized it didn’t matter.

 _Breathe…yeah…right…_ He lost track of time as Tony continued penetrating him; coming back to himself with a sharp cry as a second finger joined the first. “Too much!” he gasped. He started to bring his hands down, but ended up slapping them helplessly against the mattress. “Tony…”

“Relax,” Tony soothed. “If you panic, this isn’t going to work.”

 _Either you trust him or you don’t._ Tamping down his nerves, Steve tried instead to focus on the sensations spinning out from what Tony was doing to him. The ache in his cock was spreading down through his groin and pulling along his inner thighs. “Tony…” he moaned. “Tony, please…” He didn’t even know what he was asking for – he just knew on a gut-deep level that he would do things he’d normally never considered reasonable or possible as long as there was a chance he could keep feeling this way.

“Just wait,” Tony said, sliding his hand free. From the angle he was at, Steve couldn’t see everything he was doing, but he heard a ripping sound, and felt Tony maneuvering into position. “Okay hero – both legs up now.” When Steve had done as he was told, Tony pressed firmly on his inner thighs – pushing them as far apart as he could stand.

There was a moment of silence, then their eyes met. “Steve – pay attention.” Tony was so uncharacteristically serious all of a sudden, Steve couldn’t help but nod. “You need to tell me if I hurt you – really hurt you.” Steve started to protest, started to remind Tony that it was almost impossible to hurt him, but Stark shook his head. “Promise me, or this stops right now.”

Stunned, Steve nodded. “I promise.”

Immediately Tony’s smart-ass grin blazed into life again. “All right then – let’s get freaky.” Getting up on his knees, he used one hand to spread Steve’s ass cheeks and the other to guide himself into position. There was a moment when his latex clad cockhead pressed against Steve’s opening, then he pushed through and in.

It was like nothing he’d ever imagined; Steve felt like he was being split in two. Tony rocked his hips back and thrust forward again. Steve groaned, his hands fisting in the rumpled bed sheet. “So thick,” he breathed. “God, Tony…” Stark thrust again, hard and deep, and Steve bowed against the mattress. “Didn’t…didn’t think it would feel like this.”

“You look like that’s a good thing though?” Another thrust, and Steve nodded quickly. “Glad to hear it.”  
**********  
The quips came easy as always, but the reactions of the man writhing on the bed underneath him were starting to get to Tony. He didn’t think it was just the fact that Steve Rogers was a virgin; there was something so deep and genuine about his responses that Tony almost felt ashamed that _he_ was the one in this position.

 _Not enough to stop, mind you…_ “Raise your hips,” he directed, keeping his thrusts steady and deep. “Just a…yeah, right there.”

Cap’s eyes widened. “Tony…” he moaned.

Stark laughed breathlessly. “Yeah – thought you’d like that one.” Now that he had Rogers’ spot, Tony made sure he hit it with every thrust. The lube eased his path, but it was still one of the tightest fucks he’d ever had. “Don’t…fight it,” he managed to get out. “Just let it happen.”

Steve’s cock was long and thick, resting against Tony’s stomach. _You think you feel good now?_ Bracing himself for the other man’s reaction, he wrapped his hand around Rogers’ shaft and resumed stroking him.  
***************  
The heat that had pooled in his groin seemed to explode outwards when Tony grabbed his dick. Steve cried out, arching almost entirely off the mattress as his body tried to figure out a way to get even more of the pleasure Tony seemed to be pulling out of him.

“I wish you could see yourself.” Stark’s voice was honeyed sin in his ears. “It is so wrong that you are that hot while having your brains fucked out.” Talented fingers skimmed across his skin, teasing out every nerve cluster along the length of his dick.

 _Warm…too wam…_ Why was everything suddenly so warm? “Tony…” Steve moaned. “Tony, I…” His mouth opened in a silent cry, and his hips pushed back hard into the man fucking him. A fresh tightness pulled at the muscles between his thighs, and then suddenly Steve was coming harder and deeper than he’d ever managed on his own. Thick strands of come striped his belly and chest, and he not only didn’t care, he would have done or said anything in that moment just to keep the orgasm going. Tony’s cock kept him spread achingly wide as he rode out the surges of impossible pleasure, kept the burn of endorphins going through his lower body, until it felt to Steve like he was going to collapse in on himself.

“Oh yeah…that’s it…fuck, Steve…” And then with a long, almost guttural moan, Tony was coming too – the building pressure was almost more than Steve could stand and remain sane. Stark continued thrusting into him, ragged irregular strokes as his own orgasm began to overwhelm him.

Time blurred and softened, and reality flipped in on itself. Steve had never imagined feelings this intense during the handful of times he’d gotten himself off in his life.

His first realization that things were starting to return to normal, was when he heard Tony cursing somewhere above him. “What..?” he asked sluggishly – struggling to gather his wits.

A hand pressed against his stomach. “Hold. Still.” When Steve finally managed to focus on him, Stark added, “This part sucks.”

Before Steve could ask what he meant, Tony slid his cock free. The surge of sensation lit up his overstressed nerves like a Christmas tree; crying out in near pain, Steve pulled himself into a fetal position and tried to remember how to breathe. He finally settled for swallowing long, ragged gulps of air.

“Told you,” Tony said, patting him weakly on his hip.


End file.
